The Cyniclons
by ArkieR
Summary: Just a project I did for school, to people who had no idea what Tokyo Mew Mew was, so sorry if it's boring! Basically a project on the alien's (I call them cyniclons in this) planet and species in general. R&R!


**Ok, so this is just something that I did for a project for school, not that they knew that it was based off Tokyo Mew Mew. This isn't a story, just a project. It also isn't entirely cannon, as quite a few headcannons popped into my head while writing it :P Enjoy!**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own most of this. **

* * *

**CYNICLONS AND PLANET CNYTH**

**The History of the Cyniclons**

It's probably best if you to understood the cyniclon's past, before you judge them for their future deeds, so we will start with their history.

It is a little known fact that cyniclons originally came from Earth, millions of years before us. These… pre-humans, if you will, were an amazing species. They built many great temples, statues, creating technology far more advanced then our own.

But one day they watched their civilisation crash down around their ears as they ran for their lives because of climate change. Desperate, they evacuated everyone they could to the space ships. They were forced to abandon more than half of their people, for enough space, and to leave in time. It was from these people, left behind by their own friends, family, that the human race descended from.

But those who had left didn't know this. The planet they landed on was worse, much worse, then one they had just left, for they had unknowingly landed on Mercury, the closest planet to the sun in our solar system; although they called it Cnyth.

Too weak to go anywhere else, they were forced to stay.

For many more years they scraped by, living underground. Earth became a much longed-for dream, the blue planet with food, water, and entertainment galore! Death was a common thing, and orphans constantly littered the streets, dead or alive. All lost their childlike innocence at a much too young age.

They gradually built up their technology again, and finally, under the watchful rule of their leader, Deep Blue, they were capable of travel through space.

But, upon arrival on Earth, they discovered with horror that we humans had taken over, and were slowly destroying with our pollution, and global warming.

Furious, they retreated back to Cnyth, and started military training the children for the honour of the Earth Mission.

Eventually, one cyniclon was chosen for the Mission, a fourteen-year-old-boy called Kisshu. After a while, he was deemed in need of assistance. Another was sent, Pie, a nineteen-year-old boy. It was soon discovered that a child had joined him, after much resistance to going back. A ten-year-old boy named Taruto. There is a whole story about those three and the resistance they met, but now is not the time to tell it.

And that is cyniclon's history up to this point.

**Description and Characteristics**

A typical cyniclon usually has the same distinguishing features.

**Physical Description:**

The thing most humans would notice first, would be the ears. They have two, large, pointed ears that would generally draw the most attention with humans.

The second thing you would notice, is their eyes. Their eyes look normal at first glance, but then you realise that they are actually quite like a cat's, with slitted pupils. The eye color is different too, the most common being a bright gold-amber. They also occasionally glow when very strong emotions are felt, usually from anger.

Their hair can vary, but it is normal for boys to have their hair around shoulder length, and almost all cyniclon's hair is held in a band (or bands), such as pigtails, or bangs at the front. Like their eyes, hair color can vary from a human's. There isn't really a 'most common color', but they include: black, green, purple, and much more that are different from ours.

**Clothing:**

The cyniclons' clothing style is very different to our own. It tends to be very, well, revealing, for lack of better word. For example, all girls wear cropped-tops and skirt or some kind of cropped trousers, any length from short-shorts to three-quarter lengths; anything other than that would be thought strange. And boys would pretty much wear the same thing, other than the skirts of course. Everyone wears bandages on their arms and some on their legs. Most cyniclons have two ribbons attached to the back of their lower-half wear, which hovers unaided in the air behind them.

**Powers:**

The ability to float, and to teleport are their main powers, which they can do from around four years old. But with training, they can also summon their weapons, which can include:

Swords, usually twin sais, which, depending on how wealthy your family is, can have jewels embedded in;

Fans, that you can shoot lightning from, and, although it sounds cliché, is not to be underestimated. They are made from kleath, a soft but very strong material that they have developed;

Click-clacks. Sometimes thought of as a toy, but, although you couldn't kill with, are still very effective weapon. It is basically a string (around 35 centimeters long) with a ball on each end, which is held in the middle, swung around by a hand like a lasso. There is also a range of other weapons but I won't put then all here.

Another power is the Fusing skill, an ability that allows you to create monsters by fusing a body, or the spirit of more strong-minded animals (including us), with an infuser; a small, floating, jellyfish-like thing. The infuser would use the body or spirit as a host, and would take control of them and make them change in the monsters. These monsters, called Chimera Anima were originally developed to practice fighting, but are now used as weapons. The body or spirit used in making these is fine after the Chimera is defeated.

They also don't need to breathe, and whether this is considered a power or not is up to you.

**Life on Cnyth**

Cyniclon daily life is fairly similar to ours. Cnyth is a very poor planet, even in the richer parts, so everyone, adult or child, has to work harder than we would.

**The Cities and Deep Blue:**

Cnyth is made up of seven major cities, each with their own leaders and society: Nathe, Laspen, Arakuth, Eynon, Opal, Thace, and Kytol.

Kytol is the capital, and, as their leader for the last 6000 years, of the entire planet, Deep Blue resides. No one knows how he has lived for so long, as cyniclons have around the same lifespan as we do, albeit shorter due to lack of medicines.

A small group of rebels are tired of having Deep Blue as ruler for so long, thinking the power has gone to his head. They plan to overthrow him and his followers; but they are still just a small group – they can't do much …at the moment.

Each city is responsible for bringing one resource to the planet; I'll list them here:  
Nathe, meaning farmer or grower in their language, is responsible for food; like livestock and crops.

Laspen, meaning water, is, unsurprisingly, for getting water. It may not seem like such a big deal to us, and you would have probably thought it was included in the whole food package, but on Cnyth, water is one of the most precious things in existence, and is difficult to get at best – don't forget they live on the planet closest to the sun.

Arakuth, meaning light or spark, is where all electricity and tech comes from. Remember, they live underground – they can't see sun, they need light somehow. Lining the top of all the cities' streets, even the small, side ones, are hundreds of long panels of light. Called _the_ _glow strips_, one foot wide and three-to-four meters long, they simulate the movements of the sun on Earth, soft red in the mornings; bright, but not conspicuous during the day; and gradually fading to darkness in the evening. This electricity also powers the rest of the cities. Arakuth is the second largest of the Cities.

Eynon means fabric. They make clothes, although there is only enough money to make simple garments, which is lucky since they only need to make small things because of the heat, although when it gets cold on Cnyth it really get cold, so in the First Dark and Dark Blood – their versions of winter – they need to step it up a notch.

Opal, meaning fight, or battle, is for making weapons and armoury, but it is usually just where people would go for military training, because there isn't much conflict between the Cities. There has to be; if there was, than their whole existence would crumble, as each City provides something that they all need to survive.

Thace, meaning under, or down, is for mining. There isn't any coal on Cnyth (unfortunately for them during the First Dark and Dark Blood (I'll explain later)), but there are many types of precious stones and crystals, such as moonstone, a cream-colored stone that glows, bright but soft, for about a week, in high demand for those that live outside of the Seven Cities, with no electricity.

And, last but not least, Kytol, the capital.

Meaning wealth, or luck, Kytol is the largest and wealthiest of the Cities. Its purpose is mainly art and education; though it does a variety of other things. Some families send their children or teens to the capital, as education in other Cities is mediocre at best, and a lot are homeschooled as a result.

_The Seasons:_

Seasons on Cnyth are unsurprisingly different to that of Earth. Because it's so close to the sun, the days – as from sun rises to when it rising again – are about 50 Earth days long, and, because of this, the cyniclons living underground have made their sun-simulator lights to mimic Earth days rather than that of the actual planet.

Temperatures rising to 400° Celsius in the day, and down to -200° by night, Cnyth is not somewhere you would like to be Outside on, whatever the time of day it was, although it was bearable on occasion, given you wear the right clothes. Because of these long days and their drastic changes, they discovered that a year was actually about two Outside days, and so they named the seasons. The year starts in the morning, luckily enough, so it isn't too complicated. First, there is First Rise, which is the first day, then moves on to the night, First Dark, referencing the pitch darkness. This is probably a good point to mention that Cnyth doesn't have any moons, so it really is pitch black when it's night out. Anyway, then there is Blood Rise, and, ominous as it seems, it's just named that because the sky appears red for the whole day. No one knows why. And the year ends with the Dark Blood, the same thing, but at night when it seems dark red.

In case that was too confusing, these are the seasons simply put: First Rise, First Dark, Blood Rise, and Dark Blood.

_Traditions:_

Unlike us, the cyniclons don't have celebrations Christmas, or Easter, or anything like that. Instead, one Earth-time night a year, everyone releases something to the wind Outside. Whether it's a feather, a string, an energy ball, anything. You _have to_, whatever your age, and if you are too young to do it or are somehow unable, someone must do it for you. This one night that they celebrate, is the night they left Earth, for they long to go back there. So, with each item that floats on the wind, a silent prayer is whispered:

**_Bring us home._**

**_Bring us hope._**

**_Give us Earth._**

* * *

**Also, those last three sentences were in a really swirly, fancy font in Pages (I write and upload from my iPad) but I'll have to make do with bold and italics as fanfiction doesn't allow you to use fonts :( But anyway! I hope that wasn't boring - I was explaining it to a class who didn't know anything about Tokyo Mew Mew. **

**Feel free to ask questions in the reviews! If there is any then I might upload another chaptery-thingy to answer. **

**Have a nice evening/morning/day/night/la la land!**

**Review!**

**~Arkie**


End file.
